


I Need To

by Sephinova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Her hands shook against her legs.





	I Need To

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system.

She sat on her bed alone in her room.

 

 

  
Anger.

 

 

  
Sadness.

 

 

  
Despair.

 

 

  
All these negative emotions clouding her mind frustrating her to no end.

 

 

  
**_I HATE MYSELF! WHAT IS THE POINT IN ANYTHING!?_ **

 

 

  
Her hands shook against her legs.

 

 

  
_**I NEED TO...... I NEED TO......** _

 

 

  
But she remembered what happened last time, it didn't make her feel better only feel worse.

 

 

  
_**WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO!?** _

 

 

  
Her sister was in the next room fast asleep and her mother downstairs in the kitchen.

 

 

  
_**I DON'T WANT TO TROUBLE THEM...... I DON'T WANT TO UPSET THEM......** _

 

 

  
And then there were her online friends.

 

 

  
_**I DON'T WANT TO BURDEN THEM WITH MY ISSUES......** _

 

 

  
The urge was becoming unbearable.

 

 

  
_**I SHOULDN'T...... I SHOULDN'T...... I PROMISED I WOULDN'T......** _

 

 

  
Last time her mother cried and was scared to leave her alone.

 

 

  
_**I'M SO SORRY, MUM......** _

 

 

  
She put her hands under the waistband of her trousers.

 

 

  
_**I CAN'T KEEP THE PROMISE......** _

 

 

  
She madly scratched and scratched her thighs.

 

 

  
She stopped.

 

 

  
As she thought, it only made her feel worse.

 

 

  
_**WHAT HAVE I DONE......?** _

 

 

  
She pulled down her trousers, her legs were red with scratches.

 

 

  
_**I'M SO STUPID......** _


End file.
